


Eva's Sick a Daddybatch story

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's little girl Eva gets sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva's Sick a Daddybatch story

"Mummy, Daddy."You and Ben's daughter Eva says as she walk into the bedroom you both share. 

"Yes princess?" You say as you sit up in bed. You notice it's 5am, Eva never gets up this early.

"Mummy, my throat hurts." She says with a raspy voice.

"Come here darling." You pat the bed beside you and Eva comes to the side of the bed where you pick her up and place her between you and Ben. You place a hand on Eva's forehead and it's warm to the touch. "It seems you may have a temperature my darling." You say and go to the bathroom to get the thermometer, returning you tell Eva "open wide and stick this under your tongue." She does and soon it beeps off. It reads 38°c. 

Ben has remained asleep until you nudge him a little to wake him. 

"Ben babe wake up." You say.

"Humm. What's wrong?" He asks when he sees Eva in the bed.

"Our princess has a fever darling and is complaining of a sore throat." 

"Oh no." He says as he pulls himself up to a seated position and pulls Eva to his lap. She rests her head on his chest and he puts his head on top of hers. Stroking her arm softly he comforts her. 

"I'll call the doctors exchange." You say as you pick up your phone and begin to dial. 

"Hello this is Dr. Gram how can I help you?"

"Hi doctor, my daughter woke up complaining of a sore throat and I checked her temperature, it read 38°c. Should I bring her to the doctors or can it wait till the clinic opens today and I can make an appointment?"

"We can set up an appointment for her now, I think she needs to come in and have a check." The doctor says.

"How's 8?" He asks.

"That's fine."

"I'll see her then. Until her appointment offer her a Popsicle to try to sooth the pain."

"Thank you Dr. Gram. Bye bye." 

Hanging up you turn to Eva and Ben telling him she has an appointment. She's still sitting with Ben quietly, he's still comforting her.

"Do you want a Popsicle darling? It may help your throat." You ask.

Eva doesn't speak she just shakes her head no. Frowning you start rubbing her back, it pains you to see your normally happy little girl in pain.

********

You,Ben and Eva arrive at the clinics waiting room and sit down to wait for the doctor. Charlie and Alex your two boys are with Ben's parents, they came over this morning to watch them while you three went to the doctors.

"Eva Cumberbatch." The nurse calls.

You stand and Ben holds Eva, you all walk back to the exam room. 

"So Eva you have a sore throat and fever today? Anything else feel bad?" The doctor says as he enters the room. Eva doesn't reply, she hasn't said a word since this morning she just points to her stomach. 

"Your tummy hurts?" Dr. Gram asks and Eva nods.

"Can you open your mouth for me? I want to take a look at your throat."   
Eva opens and right away the doctor notices her inflamed tonsils. 

"I think I already know what the matter is." The doctor says. "She appears to have tonsillitis. Has she had it before?" He asks as he starts to look through her file. 

"Ah, yes she had it just a few months ago and she's had it before that. The other doctor said that she would most likely need a tonsillectomy if it keep occurring." You say.

"Yes if antibiotics has proved to not keep it gone for long, we probably should consider getting them taken out." He says.

Ben looks to you and holds your hand. The thought of his baby girl going through some surgery even how minor it is still scared him and you a bit.

"When will the surgery take place?" Ben asks.

"Within a few weeks... We need to get the infection cleared up before a surgeon can take them out." Dr. Gram replies.

"What does the surgery involve? How long would her stay be?" You say.

"The surgery involves just cutting the tonsils out although commonly we take the adenoids out as well in children this young. It's simple and done very often. The stay would most likely be just a half of a day or maybe overnight, that is just due to the pain that can occur after the procedure."

Eva is too young at only five years old to really know what is happening and what is in her future. Thank god you and Ben think, she would be very upset if she understood.   
You continue to listen to the doctor and then the appointment is over. 

Surgery is scheduled in two weeks, until then Eva has to take some meds to clear her infection up. 

********

"Ben." You ask as he holds you in bed later that night.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Eva..." You say before stoping.

"Do I think Eva what?" 

".... Do you think she will be in horrible pain?" 

"Not horrible pain, pain yes but the doctors and staff will give her some pain meds to help her stay comfy." Be says.  
"Listen love, she's going to be okay. The doctor does this stuff all the time. She's going to be in good hands. I know your nervous, I am too." He adds pulling you closer to him.

"I know... You are right but I just hate it." 

"I know..." Ben says and kisses your neck. You both fall off to sleep.

*******

Morning of surgery has arrived. It's a quiet day in the Cumberbatch household as Benedict's parents come to stay again with Alex and Charlie while you, Ben and Eva head off to the hospital for surgery.

Arriving shortly after at the surgery center you three are taken back to pre-op to get Eva ready. Ben holds her and holds your hand.

"Okay Eva let's get you into this gown." You say as you hold up a little hospital gown for her, it has teddy bears all over it. 

Eva gets it on and sits in bed, one hand holding Ben's fingers as her hand is to small to hold his hand and the other hand holding your hand. 

"Daddy. When can we go home?" She asks Benedict. He looks to you first then answers her "First you have to get a little surgery done." 

"What's surgery?" She asks. 

"The doctors have to make you better. You're going fall asleep when the doctor gives you some medicine and then they are going to take care of your throat so you don't get sore throats that often." You say unsure of how to tell her what's going to happen. 

"Will you and Daddy be with me?"

You turn your head as to not let her see you tear up. The last thing you want to do is make her upset.

"Mummy and I have to stay out here but we will be right with you when you wake up okay?" Be says.

You turn back after you gain composure and smile and nod. 

Soon after the nurses leave from examining Eva the anesthesiologist comes in,   
"Hi, you must be Eva he says to her and then shakes Ben and your hand before saying "Eva I'm here to make you feel sleepy so the doctors can make you better."

"Your the sleepy fairy?" She asks.

He giggles and replies "Yes I am."

"I'm going to have to take a listen to your chest and then I will wheel you back to the sleepy room where you will fall asleep." He says then pulls his stethoscope out and takes a listen to make sure she has a clear chest and is ready for surgery. 

He gives Eva something to drink to make her drowsy. He comes back a half hour later. "Okay Eva you ready?" He asks as he stand up. Eva gets a little scared and shakes her head no and turns to her daddy. "Daddy please don't let him take me. I don't want to go." she says. Hearing her say this breaks his heart and yours too. She is drowsy but not as much as they had hoped.

"Princess, I'm sorry but you have to go. Don't you want to feel better?" He asks. Eva grabs hold of him and doesn't let go. 

"How about if your daddy goes with you until we get to the sleepy room?" The anesthesiologist says.

Eva agrees and Ben carries her. He looks back at you and kisses you. Eva gives you a kiss and hug before they leave the room. You break down crying as soon as they are gone from the room. You place your head in your hands. You know they are children suffering and going through worse than Eva is but seeing your child this way is awful and scary.  
********  
The anesthesiologist leads Ben and Eva back toward the OR. As you all arrive at the door to the OR the doctor greets you and a nurse comes and takes Eva from Ben's arms. Ben kisses her on her forehead. "It's going to be alright princess, daddy loves you and will see you soon."

Eva begins to scream and kick in protest as she is carried into the OR. The anesthesiologist places a mask over her nose and mouth and she's is asleep in a few moments. 

Ben walks back to get you. He cries as he walks back. Finding you crying he grabs your shoulders and pulls you up from your chair and embraces you. Rubbing circles on your back he attempts to comfort you, it comforts him to hold you.

You both pull yourselves together then you both go to the gift shop to pick up a few things for Eva when she wakes up. 

You then both walk back out to a private waiting room they have set up for you to give you both privacy from the other families waiting for loved ones, they want you two to be comfortable and not bothered by fans if there should be any in the waiting room. 

The doctor comes about twenty minutes later to tell you Eva's surgery went fine and you both should be able to see her as soon as she wakes up which could take as much as an hour or so after surgery. He also tells you that Eva will be taken to a hospital room to stay for half the day while they monitor her pain. 

You and Ben hug each other and share a kiss in relief that all went well. 

************  
"Daddy? Mummy?" A very horse Eva tries to say but not much comes out. 

"They will be right here in a moment princess" the kind nurse says. 

You both walk into her room with hands full of balloons and a teddy bear Ben wanted to give Eva. She notices you both walk into the room and starts to cry a little bit.   
You sit everything everything down and sit beside her bed brushing her hair with your hand and Ben holds her little hand in his.   
"Shh... Sweetheart we're here now. It's okay." Ben says.  
"Stop crying for me please baby, you might make yourself sick." You say as Eva starts to cough from crying a bit to hard.   
Eva stops crying and is just sniffling a little bit as Ben wipes her tears from her cheek. He then grabs the teddy bear and shows it to her.   
"Look Eva daddy got this for you. You did such a good job." Benedict says. She takes the teddy bear and hugs it tight. She falls back asleep with you two still by her side. 

"We love you princess." You whisper.  
"Sweet dreams darling." Ben says.

You both are relieved it's all over now. Pain is being managed and she can come home soon. Ben kisses you and puts his arm around your back. That is how you two stayed until Eva was ready to go home.   
Ben and you didn't leave her side all day. Carrying her to bed once she was home and staying with her until she fell asleep again. 

_________________________________

Thank you for reading.  
My thoughts and prayers to all the children and parents out there that are going through surgeries and scary times wether it be minor or major.


End file.
